sekai_ni_taisuru_against_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Deviciel
Deviciel '''(or most often called '''Ciel) is a Miau'fi that Sewa owns. Appearance Deviciel is a black-furred Miau'fi with citirine eyes. He has black demon wings, and a black demon tail. Being a Miau'fi, he is a little larger than regular cats. In his human form, he has black hair as his cat ears and tail remain. He has a pale complexion, and the same feline citrine eyes. Piercings are now intact on his right ear. His companion bell is found chained to his belt. Personality Deviciel is seen to be the cynical and aloof cat, protective of his owner and alert around strangers. He usually chases or scratches every new people he meets, or sometimes even sabotages their items if they do something unwanted. He sees strangers as "threats", despite being Sewa's friends or not. He is still like any other cat, though. He dislikes dogs and seeks his owner's love, care and attention (mainly the two reasons why Sewa can't adopt a dog nor shift her attention completely to the other cats), his main trait is his strong attachment to his owner, much to the other cats' dismay. He likes to laze around, sleep, eat, and stay at one corner of a room. Abilities Increased Human Physiology Deviciel takes on or has the form, traits and abilities of humans, allowing him to take a human shape, prehensile hands, or do social activities such as whistling, playing sports or doing acrobatics, and also enables him to speak the language of humans, even able to decipher or talk in different languistics he learns. He can take on an ordinary human appearance to blend in with modern society, although his ears and tail are still present. K2-Diamond Model X8790 It is the sub-machine gun that the human Deviciel seemed to be easily adept in using (although the story states that he "shot all over the place", it seemed that after a few shots, he managed). This initially belongs to Amane as a weapon for the Fighting Squad, and is still currently is. Relationships Hanamichi Sewa Sewa is Deviciel's owner. Protecting her has been one of his objectives, and serving her, as well. He feels like he owes her a lot, and he seems to show extreme affection towards her and has full trust on her skills. He quickly expresses hatred to those who are against his owner's ideas, and always takes on her side. Sewa also loves it when Ciel is around her, often hugging him or other sorts. When she first got him, he stayed distant and alert around her, often scratching her when she gets too close. After an incident where Sewa saved him, he starts to slowly open up to her as his owner (even worrying about her when she was getting him food, telling her not to move much due to her injuries, and Sewa thinking that he was just hungry, much to Ciel's dismay that she could not understand cat language). As time goes, Ciel and Sewa became inseparable. Devisai Just like Ciel, Sai is also Sewa's cat friend. Due to this, they often compete for attention. The two of them didn't get along eversince they were still at the shelter, both being territorial. In others' view, although, they were compared to normal siblings who often fight over things. Devien Just like Ciel, Ien is also Sewa's cat fried. Despite him being new, Ciel somehow gets along with Ien due to his quiet nature. As a matter of fact, Sai and Kres also gets along with Ien. Devikres Just like Ciel, Kres is also Sewa's cat friend. Ciel manages to get along with Kres, since Kres' enthusiasm was caused by his youngster energy. Shintaro Being his owner's brother, he seems to be kind to Shintaro, even seeing him as a second owner. For instances, he would sometimes sleep on Shintaro's bed or on his desk. He also seems to guard him when trouble comes. Shintaro's old toys as a child were to given to Deviciel as cat toys, much to Shintaro's delight. Shintaro usually sees Deviciel to be similar to the appearance of a stuffed animal. Trivia * He has a habit of hissing over strangers. * Despite being a demon, Deviciel still has those certain likings that normal cats/Miau'fis have: cat toys, catnip, laser pointers, rubber mice, etc. * Deviciel does not dislike water like regular cats, although he hates saltwater. Category:Sekai Ni Taisuru Wiki Category:Pets